peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Jackson
' Michael Joseph Jackson '(August 29, 1958 – June 25, 2009) was an American singer-songwriter, actor, dancer, businessman, and philanthropist. Called the King of Pop, his contributions to music, dance, and fashion, along with his publicized personal life, made him a global figure in popular culture for over four decades. The eighth child of the Jackson family, he debuted on the professional music scene along with his brothers as a member of The Jackson 5 in 1964, and began his solo career in 1971. In the early 1980s, Jackson became a dominant figure in popular music. The music videos for his songs, including those of "Beat It", "Billie Jean", and "Thriller", were credited with breaking down racial barriers and with transforming the medium into an art form and promotional tool. The popularity of these videos helped to bring the then-relatively-new television channel MTV to fame. With videos such as "Black or White" and "Scream", he continued to innovate the medium throughout the 1990s, as well as forging a reputation as a touring solo artist. Through stage and video performances, Jackson popularized a number of complicated dance techniques, such as the robot and the moonwalk, to which he gave the name. His distinctive sound and style has influenced numerous hip hop, post-disco, contemporary R&B, pop, and rock artists. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Jackson's Motown solo career in the 70's and kept many of his records from that period in his Record Collection: J. He rarely played Michael's records on his show, but did see him twice, first as part of the Jackson Five in 1971 and second at Wembley Stadium in the summer of 1988. On the Observer, published on 17th July 1988, Peel wrote the following about the concert at Wembley Stadium http://www.theguardian.com/music/2009/jun/28/michaeljackson-popandrock: :"The last time I saw Michael Jackson at Wembley, he was a diminutive fifth of the Jackson 5, cute and precocious. On Thursday he returned as superhero, larger and appearing stranger than life, with a show I do not expect to see equalled in my lifetime…. My only wish is that my children could have been there to see this stupendous performance. It is something they would never have forgotten.” Peel thoroughly enjoyed the concert that he even admitted on his 01 August 1988 show to singing along to his children's Michael Jackson tape in his car. Peel also admitted on 06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles) that he saw Michael Jackson as a member of the Jackson 5 at Wembley, supported by Junior Walker and stated: : "It was a pretty neat night." On his 09 March 1996 (BFBS) show, Peel mentioned the recent incident at the Brit Awards where Jarvis Cocker of Pulp invaded the stage during Michael Jackson's performance: "As a result of the recent Jarvis Cocker / Michael Jackson business on television at the Brits Awards, an extraordinary number of people have written to me in sort of support of Jarvis Cocker, and quite clearly it's only a very small incident, set it against the scale of what's going on around the world, but at the same time a significant one I felt, and a kind of blow for freedom in a funny way because I hate all that kind of music industry, big showbiz, these people who've got so much money they can do no wrong kind of approach, so for all of the people who wrote to me on the subject of Pulp, here's I think a track which has probably not been heard before." Peel then plays F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E. (The Moloko Mix) by Pulp. Shows Played (The list maybe incomplete. Please add further information if known) ;1993 *05 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Give In To Me (single) *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Give In To Me (single) ;2004 *25 February 2004: 2000 Watts (Single: Unknown) Success Records *09 March 2004: 2000 Watts (Single: (Unknown)) Success Records Top Of The Pops *03 March 1983 (TOTP): Billie Jean (#1) (video / end credits) See Also *Record Collection: J External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website *(Soundcloud) Music journalist Chris Charlesworth on watching The Jackson 5 with John Peel, on their London debut in 1971. Category:Artists